The present invention relates generally to a tool used in the assembly of a window glass panel onto an automotive vehicle body. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly tool utilized for setting the lateral position of a rear window panel placed on a window glass support surface of a rear window opening of an automotive vehicle.
Most automotive vehicles have a roof. The roof of the automotive vehicle is typically joined to the remainder of the car body by at least a pair of transversely-spaced front and rear pillars. The front pillar, which is adjacent to the windshield is referred to as the A pillar. The rear pillar, which is adjacent to the rear window opening is typically referred to as the C pillar. The C pillar""s outer body is formed from two large sheet metal stampings. The first stamping is the roof panel and the second stamping is a rear quarter panel. The roof panel has an integral portion forming a depression for placement of the rear glass window pane and for forming an upper portion of the C pillar. The roof panel portion of the C pillar is typically placed in an over-lapping manner in connection with the C pillar portion of the rear quarter panel. The rear quarter panel also has a depression for the rear window pane. The rear quarter panel additionally forms the rear door opening and the rear side panel of the vehicle. The two body panels of the C pillar are fitted and welded together.
The rear window glass depression in the C pillar adjacent the rear window opening has two main surfaces. The first surface is a side surface and the second surface is the support surface which the window glass panel is supported on. Prior to the present invention, the support surfaces of the passenger side and driver side C pillars often had linear ridges which laterally positioned the rear window panel within the rear window opening. However, due to other manufacturing considerations, the prior ridges on some vehicles have been eliminated.
The rear window opening is formed by four sheet metal stampings which are welded together. Accordingly, several factors can generate variations in the window opening. Variations can be caused by (1) differences in the bending characteristics of the sheet metal; (2) the condition of the dies that make the stampings; (3) fixtures which position the sheet metal within the die; (4) fixtures which position the sheet metal during the welding process; and (5) variations in the welding process. Accordingly, in some instances, it was difficult to ensure a proper distance between the ridges to position the window glass panel. Often during the assembly process, a variation of the window opening is predictable and the variation will be a constant. Therefore, any fixtures used for positioning the window glass within the window opening should be able to be set to a desired position and also should be adjustable so that when a known variation is recognized, appropriate adjustment can be made.
The present invention provides an assembly tool for setting the lateral position of a rear window panel placed on a window glass support surface of a rear window opening in an automotive vehicle. The assembly tool includes an upper jaw for extending over the C pillar of the automotive vehicle. The upper jaw has a weather strip contact member to align it within the weather strip channel in the window opening of the C pillar. The upper jaw also has an adjustable length extending finger. The finger has an extreme edge window contact surface for contacting and setting the lateral position of the window panel.
The tool also has a lower jaw. The lower jaw has an extreme end pivotally connected to an extreme end of the upper jaw. The lower jaw has a contact surface for clamping contact against an inboard side of the C pillar. A first lever is provided having an extreme end pivotally contacted with the lower jaw. A second lever is provided, having an extreme end pivotally connected with the upper jaw and also pivotally connected with the first lever. Movement of the first lever towards the second lever causes the upper jaw and lower jaw to move toward one another to clamp onto the C pillar. A release lever is pivotally connected to the second lever wherein pivotal movement of the release lever causes the upper and lower jaws to be released from the C pillar. The present invention provides freedom to the assembly operator to laterally set the position of the window panel within the window glass opening on the window glass support in a relatively constant position irregardless of variations in the assembly process.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an assembly tool for setting the lateral position of a rear window panel placed on a window glass support surface of a rear window opening of an automotive vehicle.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a tool as described which additionally can be adjusted to accommodate variations which can occur in the assembly process.
Other features of the invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.